


Creative Limitations

by JasnNCarly



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Madison struggles with her feelings for Brady.





	1. Chapter 1

**Creative Limitations**  
  
The way Madison felt stifled her creativity, especially when Brady was near, and she wanted an escape.   
  
She wanted to forget the firm muscles which decorated his form and the smile he gave dripping with the kind of confidence that barely avoided being cocky. The attraction intensified the moment he held her with care, reminding her how it felt like to be safe – to feel like there was a home awaiting her.  
  
However, her past assured her there was no safety in any relationship; eventually everyone would leave and let her down. The only person she could trust was herself.


	2. Mind Eraser

**Mind Eraser**  
  
It happened when she was at work, when she was near Brady, when the whole world was on fast forward and she had no time to think.  
  
However, in moments where everything was still and quiet, she felt the overwhelming discomfort return – the danger of a secret revealed.  
  
Everything could and would change within the blink of an eye, and her only job had been to remain focused – wrapped up in her business.  
  
She pulled her hair up, applied her blush, and tried to make her reflection bearable – tried to hide the dark deceit she saw staring back at her.


	3. Lackluster

**Lackluster**  
  
Madison had cement for skin, ready to defend her vulnerability to anyone in the world – except for him.  
  
Brady had come to know her – seen the worst – and given her the benefit of the doubt…after some time; now, as she created yet another product that could be amazing with some push, Madison found herself holding back.  
  
Brady would never willingly restrain her, prevent her from being a powerhouse, but their love cost her – took time which could be applied toward product promotion.  
  
While she continued to revel in the connection they had, a piece of her longed to be free.


End file.
